


Strange Goth Girls

by ladygray99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d think Xander would learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Goth Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill. This is result of the bdsm_fandom obsession with weirder and weirder crossovers.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Nipple piercing. Prompted by vegasdisneymom.

You would think that Xander would learn to avoid strange goth girls, or really girls in general, considering the number who wanted to kill him post or pre mating.

Xander was in a post coital haze when Abby pulled out the needles, rubbing alcohol, a heavy gold ring. She told him it wouldn’t hurt and make him look sexy.

Xander admitted that compared to other things he'd felt in his life it didn't hurt all that much and he did feel kind of sexy. What Abby didn't warn him about was that he'd develop a nonstop erection while it healed.


End file.
